Gangnam Style
"Gangnam Style" 'by PSY'' is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and'' Just Dance 2015, and on the main tracklist of ''Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers '''P1 P1, a representation of PSY, is wearing a red jacket or shirt and has a light blue or turquoise glove and the hair is black and he has shoes that are light blue and black. 'P2' 'C1' P2 starts off as a woman that is wearing a turquoise-ish green shirt and is wearing a dark blue police cap. She is also wearing red and blue striped shoes and has blue stockings and she has black shorts and has a light purple glove. 'C2' She transforms into a man at the part of the famous elevator pose. He wears a red and black vest (similar to PSY's wardrobe) and has a turquoise shirt and has a light purple glove. 'C3' The man then transforms into yet another woman; the pink-haired woman resembles Lady Gaga and has a pair of black sunglasses, as well as a black and turquoise shirt, a pair of blue stockings and a pair of blue shoes with red laces. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 (C1) Background The background changes a lot; when the male dancer (most likely PSY) has another male lay under his legs the background has horses like a carousel and at part of the song the background is yellow and has shadows like the official video. At one part of the routine, the background is a city with buildings. At other parts, there are silhouettes of dancers doing the dance behind a lime-yellow screen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. This is the final move for the routine. GangnamStyleDLCGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 GangnamStyleDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 GS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game GS GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Gangam Style appears in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '''(Cray Cray Duet) * ''Ievan Polkka'' (Best Friends Forever) * Till I Find You (Duet) Dance Quests In Just Dance Unlimited, Gangnam Style appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Throne Trivia *''Gangnam Style'' is the first song by PSY in the series; it is followed by'' Gentleman'' in Just Dance 2014. **It's also the first Korean song in the main series, with the second being Gentleman. ***Many songs in the Japanese series are originally Korean but they're sung in Japanese, so this is the first native Korean song. * It's the first song that only one coach transforms in a duet. Second is ''Love Is All'' in ''Just Dance 2015''.'' * P2, the first switched dancer, has two different avatars, one in the base game and one as a DLC (in ''Just Dance 2014, the original being in Just Dance 2015). The DLC version of the avatar has shorter and brighter hair, her glasses are slightly larger, and her hat is more curved. * This song has the most avatars (5, including the remade version of P2 Policewoman) for a single song in the entire series. * There are two unused Gold Moves. To get points with it, you have to shake your hands, in the beginning of the chorus. ** It is used in almost every Beta picture. ** Another one is a "Wave Gold Move", where you have to put your hands behind your head. It is done from right to left. * The Just Dance Now version had a totally different colour palette. If it was kept in the final game, it would be the first remake of a song which is already in HD. * This is the most played song in Just Dance Now, being played for over 320 millions times. * The routine uses official choreography like in the chorus and the end. * This song has so far been in every game since its release. * P2 (C1) makes a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. * This the first song in the series to have a music video which has accumulated over 1 billion views on YouTube; it is followed by Roar, Dark Horse, Bailando, Uptown Funk and All About That Bass. * C1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 with use the remade Just Dance 2014 version. Gallery gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta Picture (JD4) Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 gangnamstyle2.jpg GangnamStyle2014.png|Gangnam Style on Just Dance 2014 gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now Gangnamstyle4done.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|P2's (policewoman) Just Dance 2014 avatar Gangnamstyle3done.png||P2's (policewoman) Just Dance 2014 avatar (Remade version) Gangnamstyle1done.png|P2 (girl)'s Just Dance 2014 avatar Gangnamstyle2done.png|P2 (boy)'s Just Dance 2014 avatar 78.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Gangnam Style.png|In the menu (JDWIIU) gangnamstyledlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms Gangnaminactive.png Gangnamactive.png gangnamopener.png gangnammenu.png WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg Iluvhorsez.jpg banner (5).png GS JD2016Avatar.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar (P1) gangman.png|C1 and P1's avatars on Just Dance 2016 TheWow6.jpeg|Just Dance 2016s Horse Avatar 344.png|P2's (C3) avatar on Just Dane 2016 Videos File:PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V File:Just Dance 4 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style By PSY 5* Stars File:Gangnam_Style_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Korean Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016